Callie's Birthday Week
by NinaJoFoster
Summary: So this is about Callie's 16th birthday. (Lets pretend they are already with the Fosters and not in juvie.) A lot of my chapters contain very descriptive scenes in them. If you do not like reading these types of things, I will start giving a warning in the AN in the begining.
1. Day One

Day One

**So I thought of this idea right now so I hope you like it. **_**Italics**_** are flashbacks.**

I was barely awake when someone screamed in my ear. "Happy birthday!" They said. It takes me 2 seconds to realize it was Jude. I turn over and see the huge smile on his face. I frown we haven't been with this family long and they don't seem like the type of people to hit you on your birthday but I still can't take that kind of risk.

I remember the first and last time we told someone it was my birthday.

"_Callie," Jude hollered we had only been in the system for 2 days so we hadn't taught ourselves any important lessons like being quiet or not telling our birthdays to the foster parents so I was not prepared for what would come next, "Happy birthday!" I smile at Jude and pick him up and shower him with hugs and kisses. _

_We then went downstairs. We had only been living with a male because his wife had left the day we came. _

"_Mr. James," I started excitedly, "today is my birthday." I was smiling then. He looks down at me and gives me a huge smirk. At the time I didn't know how to read people's faces so I thought he was happy._

"_Oh, yeah." He said and then asked, "And how old are you now?"_

"_She's ten!" my brother told him holding up all ten fingers._

"_Yeah." I say nodding. "I'm not a kid anymore. My mom said so."_

"_I bet you think you're too old to do what you're told right?" he asked. I was confused but I nodded. "Well you're not!" he shouted at me. I was scared now but I had no understandings of what was to come. "Your mom was right. You're not a kid, you're a big baby. You're coming with me baby!" he yelled at me and grabs my wrist_

"_I'm not a baby!" I shout at him and twist free my wrist from his grasp._

"_Oh yes you are and I'm going to prove it!" he shouts picks me up and carries me to his bedroom. The last thing I see on the kitchen is a terrified Jude._

_He throws me down on the bed and rips off my pants and underwear. Then he rips off my shirt. He leaves me lying there naked and enters his closet._

_He comes back with something in his hand. I knew it went around your chest because my mom had showed me what it was for when I asked her. "When you can wear this you are no longer a baby. Understand?" I nod. "Good. But until then you will have to wear these." He says holding up training pants." _

_I try to run but he pins me down and pulls the training pants up to my waist. "Later we will go buy some real diapers for you" I am crying now. "Well go out there and show your brother what will happen if he starts getting to big for his britches baby!" he says with a smirk._

_Through my tears I get off the bed and walk into the kitchen with him right behind me. Jude is standing before me shocked and I am now crying like the baby I am on the floor in front of him. Mr. James is explaining to Jude that the exact thing will happen to him if he acts like I did._

"Callie," I hear Jude say, "You were thinking about our first foster home weren't you?" I nod sadly.

"I'm sorry buddy but I always think of that when my birthday rolls around." I tell him. He nods showing me he understands. "That was the first lesson we learnt in the Foster system."

"What was?" I hear Stef ask.

"Today is my birthday." I say sheepishly.

"I know." She says which surprises me no has ever cared enough to look to see when our birthdays were. "Lena and I remember from when Bill showed us your file." I am even more shocked now.

"No one has ever done that before for us." I say.

"Well we have. Come done stairs I have a huge birthday breakfast for you and we have planned the whole week to revolve around you Callie, so get changed and come downstairs when you're done. Okay?" she says. All I do is nod. Stef smiles and Jude gives me a huge hug and then she pulls him out the door so I can get ready alone.

I get up and prepare for the best week of my life.

TBC

**Hope you like it. Please R&amp;R. please leave any suggestions for chapters that you want to see happen. Bye love all my fans! Bye.**


	2. Day One: Breakfast

Day One: Breakfast

**So here is the next chapter I read the reviews and I will do what ya'll want. And I got a question. Asking me if I was going to keep Callie's past the same without her ending up in juvie or have her past be totally different? And I think I will change it up for the story. Since she is with the Fosters for her sixteenth I think it would be better if I changed it.**

I am trying to find something to wear when Mariana come flying into our room.

"You are not wearing any of your depressing clothes." She says. Even though it has only been a few months Mariana is already like a little sister to me.

I laugh and smile. "Then what am I supposed to wear? My birthday suit?" I ask her and she twists her face in a mocking face and then gives me a fake laugh as she leaves and a minute later comes back with a dark blue dress and black flats.

"No you're not wearing your birthday suit, silly." She says and holds her arms out to me with the outfit in her hand.

"I'm not wearing a dress." I tell her.

"Please I think you'll like it." She says and shoves it into my arms and backs away.

"Mar…"I start but she interrupts me.

"Callie just put it on please!" she says and rushes out of the room.

Sighing I take off my pajamas and throw them in the hamper. Then knowing if I don't try it on Mariana will never let me hear the end of it. I pull the dress over my head and it fits perfectly. It goes to my knees which is good because I don't like short, short dresses. Actually I don't like dresses at all. Except for this one, I do like this one. I slip the shoes on and then fix my hair. I have it pulled back into a pony tail and I exit the room.

Of course Mariana is standing outside the door. "Oh Callie it looks perfect," she says, "But after breakfast I am doing your hair." I roll my eyes but just nod because one way or another she will find a way to do my hair. "Happy Birthday Callie!" she says as she gives me a hug which I return. She turns bounces down the stairs and I follow her.

I sit down at the island and Stef puts a huge plate full of bacon and eggs and sausage. Then Lena sets down the biggest waffle I had ever seen. It spelt Happy Birthday out in chocolate chips and Brandon hands me the syrup. The family sees my surprise when I look up to ask for a glass of orange juice.

"Don't worry Cal's," Jesus says, "This happens to everyone on the first day of their birthday!" he says as he is laughing at me.

I look around and see that everyone has a plate of eggs and bacon. I get up and get six plates out. Everyone is looking at me with weird look on their faces. I sit back down and cut the pancake into seven pieces. As equal as I can get it and distribute it to my family members.

First was Stef I hand it to her. "Callie this is yours please eat it yourself." She says. So I sit down in front of her.

"Stef," I say, "I love this I really do but it will take a year to finish this by myself and besides I want to share this with my family." I say. She smiles really big and she takes it from me and sets it in front of her.

I hand everybody else theirs and all they say is thank you.

We all eat in silence and then afterwards I am sent out of the room as everyone else cleans up. "Really, I will help." I told them.

"Callie," Brandon says. "Please just trust us."

"Today is your birthday so we want you to relax bug, okay?" Lena says. And I just nod. I sit at the island instead of the living room and watch every one clean.

"So what are we doing today?" I ask them.

"That love is a surprise!" Stef and Lena say together.

**So I hope you like it. I will get around to what ya'll want but it might take a few chapters. If ya'll want me to keep anything that happened in her past tell me by reviewing or PM me. Question time.**

Do ya'll want me to put Quinn and Sophia in this or let Donald be her dad and not have to deal with that drama?

**Well R&amp;R! Remember to review. They keep me writing new chapters!**


	3. Day One: Surprise One & Two

Day One: Surprise One &amp; Two

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated sooner. A lot of ya'll want me to so I guess I'm putting in her dad and Sophia. **

So after breakfast Stef and Lena load me into the car. I am sitting in-between them.

"So, Bug, "they insist on calling me that and I have no idea why, "this week is all yours and we have something special planned everyday but the rest of the day is yours. Understand, Lovabug?" Stef asks me.

I nod then it occurs to me everyone is saying week. I wonder why? "Stef?" I say and she looks at looks me, "Why are all ya'll saying week instead of day?" I ask her and I see her smile.  
"Well you see in the Adams Foster household we celebrate a birthday for an entire week instead of just a day!" Stef tells me. "None of the others told you this?" She asks and all I do is shake my head.

I wonder why no one told me. Jude just had his birthday before we came to the Fosters, so he didn't know. Brandon is distant so I guess that explains him. Jesus and I speak on occasion if he needs something, but seriously Mariana is my roommate. I mean she didn't like me for a good while, but here lately she tells me everything. Stef and Lena obviously wanted it to surprise me but surely one of their kids would have told me by now. I'll have to ask them when I get home.

I am brought back to the present when I feel the car come to a stop. "Close your eyes, Callie Bug." commands Lena and I know to obey the Foster parents because of my 11th birthday.

_"Callie, wake up," I hear my foster mom say. I open my eyes and she is standing over me. We have been living with the Gomez's for five months now and they are our third foster family. They have two kids already so they don't beat on us like our last foster home and our first one. Their children are both girls and they are 7 and 5. Their names are Rose and Selena Gomez._

_"But," I say, "It's my birthday. Since they were nice people I thought it would be okay to tell them. "And my mom used to let me sleep in on my birthday!" I tell her smiling at her._

_I look up and see her oldest daughter standing in the doorway. "No," says Rose, "It's mine!" She screams at me. "I'm turning 8." She screams again before running away. I look up at Mrs. Gomez and she is mad. _

_"How dare you play a mean joke like that!" she says as I am standing up, "You are two years older than Rose. You should know better than that." she says and leaves me alone so confused._

_I get dressed and go downstairs. Jude is sitting at our table in front of the breakfast we have every day we've been here except once or twice. But hey I don't complain at least they actually feed us here unlike the last foster house. I sit down next to Jude in front of our toast, one egg, half an apple and water. I begin to eat and Jude is almost done already. I look up at the big table and I see waffles and bacon and sausage and orange juice and syrup. _

_"Happy birthday," Jude says directed at me but before I can answer Jude who is now seven Rose answers for me. _

_"Thank you, Jude" she says and smiles at him from the big table. Jude gives me a questioning look but all I do is shake my head. _

_The rest of that day I watched as Rose's birthday was celebrated but not mine. The whole time I was thinking of how I was ignored. _

_By the time the day was over I was mad, so when it came time for my bath I refused. They threatened me with not feeding me and not giving me water until Mr. Gomez picked me up and nearly threw me into the water. "And you can stay there until we let you get out. And if you get out without permission you will have to sit in there longer understand. I being not so smart got out and I was put back in. Again I got out and was put in again. I did that ten more times. That was the day I learned to listen to the Foster parents._

"Callie," I hear Lena say again.

"Sorry," I say, "I was day dreaming." I tell them which is a lie but I don't care I don't want anything ruining this day.

"That's okay slugabug," Stef says, "Close your eyes, we're going to blind fold you"

"Why?" I ask as I close my eyes and feel them slip the blind fold over them and tie it.

"It's all part of the surprise, Callie bug!" Lena says.

They finish with the blindfold and help me out of the car. I try to walk on my own finding it very difficult after I hit a tree and fall down twice. Stef helps me to my feet and they both help me navigate around holes and whatever else is out here.

"Sit down Callie." Stef says and I sit crisscross applesauce and they take the blindfold off and my mom's tombstone is revealed to me after my eyes readjust to the brightness of the day.

I look at Lena and Stef and I am shocked how did they know where she is buried? "How..." I start to ask but Stef interrupts me.

"I was one of the officers who worked the crash the night your mom died and I was also here attending the funeral because I escorted Donald here. The judge ruled it where Donald was allowed to attend the funeral as long as he had three police officers escorting him here." she says. And Lena then continues and I look to the other side of myself.

"I also called Bill and he said that you guys were staying with a man at the time and he did not take you to the funeral." Lena says, "Is that true Love?" Lena asks me and I nod slow hot tears running down my face now. I lean into Lena and Stef helps me into her lap and Lena starts rocking us both. After minute I look around and Stef is no longer there. She must have stepped away to give me and Lena a minute.

My tears are slower now and I'm a little calmer. "So," Lena says, "Tell me the first memory of your mother." she says.

"It was a Sunday," I say.

_"Mommy," I yell at her. I am 5 and mommy is tickling me. I am trying my best to get away from her. "I don't want to be tickled!" I tell her._

_"Mommy monster doesn't care." she says, "You see my evil power is tickling every little girl to sleep." She says as she runs to me. I run around the house a couple of times laughing. Then I hear her say, "Mommy monster gives up. I could never catch my Callie Love." I run back into the living room and she grabs me and I fall to the floor because I am laughing so much. She stops after a minute and we lie on the floor smiling._

"That's beautiful, Love." Lena says when I finish my story. "Are you ready to say goodbye to her, Love bug." Lena asks me and I nod. I get off her lap and I see Stef walking up to us with Jude in hand. He runs up to me and we sit there and cry together for a minute or so.

"Mom," Jude says, "I don't remember you, but Callie says you loved us so much. She says that you are watching over us and you guided us to Stef and Lena. I was wondering if you would care if they adopted us. I think they love us just as much as you did." I love Jude's speech so much.

"Jude," I say, "Mom would love to see us be adopted by Stef and Lena." I tell him. "But Stef and Lena need to want to adopt us too."

"We do Callie." Lena says.

"We want to adopt you guys." Stef added. "We already talked to the other three and they said they would love to have ya'll as siblings."

I am so happy right now. "Thank you Mom," I say, "You truly are looking out for us."

"We got ya'll some white roses and pink tulips," Stef tells us.

And Lena adds, "Because you said that those were her favorites, Callie" I nod and I take the roses while Jude takes the tulips and we lay them down on our mom's grave. We sit there another minute before we get up. I hold Jude's hand and I feel Stef grab mine. Then I see Lena take Jude's free hand and we walk like that the entire way back to the car.

**So what do ya'll think this is a long Chapter took me and hour and forty five minutes to write. Sorry if the first flashback is weird. It took me forever to write but I couldn't find a way to write it where it would be bad but not horrible and that's the best I could do. **

**Also in this Callie already knows she has a different father so we don't go through all that drama but ya'll will have drama. **

**If you made it this far thank you for reading my authors note. If you guys have anything you want to see happen just review or PM me. **


	4. Day One: The Movie

Day One: The Movie

**Hey guys if you haven't already check out my new one-shot Jonner. It's about how I wish Jonner would happen and how I wish Jude would talk again. Oh and by the way this is still aliciahale1997 I just changed my screen name. Well here goes.**

So after the scene at my mom's grave we went home to pick everyone up. After we climbed into the car they were wondering we were going. Only Stef and Lena know. And I know of course. I know it's my birth week and everything. It's just that I have never celebrated my birthday since I was 9. I know that they are supposed to surprise me but I don't know how to let other people surprise me. The only surprises I ever had were always bad so I learned to always expect the bad. What I didn't expect was to land in such a great place and I never expected to feel loved. I never expected to love anyone else but Jude. And I know I shouldn't let them get close and I know I shouldn't get close because in the end it will just make everyone hurt more when it's gone but for once since I was ten I don't care about what will happen in the future. I only care about how happy I am in the present.

"Callie!" Mariana says causing me to lose my train of thought. "For the thousandth time, where are you taking us?" she asks.

I smile and laugh at her frustration. "You'll have to wait and see or try and guess!" I say and a grin slides onto her face.

"That might have been a bad idea, Callie." Jesus says.

This puzzles me. "Why?" I ask him.

"Because my sister will actually start saying random places until you get fed up and tell her." He says.

"A restaurant?" Mariana says.

"And it begins?" Jesus says but I ignore him.

"No." I tell her surely it can't be that bad.

"The fair?" she asks again.

"No." I say again.

"Um," she thinks, "The museum."

"No."

"Amusement Park."

"Nope!"

"Ice cream."

All I do is shake my head.

"The park" again I shake my head.

"The beach."

"No."

"Skating"

"No"

Party?" she asks desperate now.

"Really," I start, "Why would I take Stef and Lena to a party?"

"Fine have it your way!" she says frustrated even more.

Finally she shut up. I can't believe she said party and not the movies. I hear Jesus stifle a laugh and I glare at him.

"Hey you asked for it, Callie" he says and I have to give him that one because I did say she should try to guess.

I look out the window and I see someone I know. They were from an old foster home and I find myself remembering that house.

_"Jacobs," he says as he kicks him, "I hear it's your birthday?" I fight the person who is restraining me from protecting my brother. Its Jude Seventh birthday and we are in our seventh foster home. _

_"Stop!" I yell at Garrette. He is the adopted son of Mr. and Mr. Milkins Swift. They had gotten married but desperately wanted a baby so they adopted twins. Garrette and Ian._

_It's Jude's birthday and he had told the foster fathers and they had showered him with love and gifts. The foster fathers have gone out tonight so the twins were watching us and that night they were pissed. However the twins always resented us and they did everything they could to make us miserable. Like take away our food so we were starving and not let us sleep. And when they did let us sleep they stuck our hands in warm water. I know they wouldn't ever admit it but they were jealous of us. They made us do their chores and then hit us when they got in trouble for not doing them right._

_"What are you going to do little girl/" Garrette said. The Twins were 15. I was only 10 and today Jude is 7 so we can't fight them off. _

_"Stop," I plead with them, "Do what you want with me but please leave Jude alone._

_"That's seems interesting." Ian says as he loosens his grab on me. Here's my chance I thought. I twisted free and ran to get in front of Jude so they couldn't hurt him anymore._

_"Oh that was the wrong thing to do little girl." Garrette says and easily picks me up. I made a deal so I don't fight and he carries me to my bedroom. Ian left Jude lying on the floor in the hall way. I knew Jude was safe so I let them do whatever they wanted to do. _

_Ian pulled off my pants and underwear and Garrette took off his belt. Then Ian proceeded to lay me over his knee. I felt as the belt hit my bare bottom and I began to cry and kick and scream. "You shouldn't have tried to escape me." Ian says as Garrette hit me again with the belt. I am kicking and screaming and I can hear Jude trying to get in to help me. I continue to kick but Ian has a good hold on me so I am immobile. _

_They continue the spanking until I am exhausted and are no longer fighting. "See if you wouldn't have tried to get away," Ian says, "It would have been shorter!" He says as he takes off his shirt. I squirm but I am bound. They have tried my hands together have tied each of my feet to the end of the bed so they are spread apart. I look over and I see Garrette taking off his pants. "Now we can do what we wanted to do." They say together and I start crying again. _

_"Garrette!" I hear one of the foster parents say, "Ian!" I have never been so happy to hear another person's voice. They unlock the door and see me naked for they have pulled off my shirt too. Mr. Josh has Jude in his arms and Mr. Gale covers up my body and unties me. That night we were taken out of that house and placed in the Gomez's home. The fathers told us they were sorry and that they wanted us to stay but we were in danger in that house._

The person I saw was Ian and I almost let out a whimper but I hold it back knowing I don't need to dwell in the past.

I look up and we are almost there so I forget about that time and focus on these people who love me even though they haven't known me for long. In fact they loved me so much they want to adopt me and for that I am thankful.

"The movies?" Mariana asks shocked and partly annoyed that I am taking them to such a lame place.

"What?" I say "I haven't been to the movies as a family in a long time so I figured this was the place to go!"

Stef laughs at the shock I have put on Marana's face and asks "What movie did you want to see love bug?"

I look at the movie choices. There are 10 movies playing. Maleficent, The Fault In Our Stars, How to Train Your Dragon 2, God's Not Dead, Heaven Is For Real, Blended, Mockingjay Part 1, 22 Jump Street, Son of God, Frozen. "I want to see..." I say, "Mockingjay Part 1." I tell them and Mariana squeals. I laugh and Stef and Lena pay for everyone.

We enter the movie theater lobby. While Stef and Lena get popcorn, snacks, and drinks, much to Lena dismay, the rest of us go to the bathroom before the movie.

We meet in the theater and wait for the movie to start. We don't wait long and I hear the whistle. I am beside Stef and she takes my hand and mouths that she loves me I smile and pay attention to the movie.

2 and half hours later we exit the Movie Theater and head to the car. We head back home and everyone is happy and talking about the movie. Well everyone except me. I am sad and no one notices just like every other time I think.

When we get home everyone goes their own way. I am headed to the backyard when Stef grabs my arm. I look at her and she pulls me to the kitchen. I sit opposite her and she speaks first. "What's wrong love?" she asks. "And don't say anything because you haven't said a word since the movie." I shrug and won't meet her gaze. "Didn't you like the movie Bug?" she asks.

"Yes," I begin, "I liked it. It's just I feel like it was over so quickly and I didn't want it to end."

"Oh love," she says, "I know how you feel. I never want those moments to end either."

"Really?" I say.

Of course I don't want them to end they make up for all the drama ya'll put me through." I laugh and she laughs too. "But if they didn't ever end we wouldn't get to experience the next one." She says.

"Yeah I guess." I say.

She pulls me in for a hug and says "Hey, I have an idea why don't we watch more movies. We'll watch them in the living room as a family and that way it doesn't have to end just yet."

I smile happy I get to enjoy it for longer. "For real?" I ask.

"Yeah," she says laughing at my reaction, "Go pick some movies and we'll spend the rest of the day watching movies as a family." I smile. "I'll get everyone together." She finishes and we go in different directions.

I enter the living room and find the movies Man do they have a selection. Since its only 2 pm I choose 2 movies. I choose Dark Shadows and Catching Fire. Everyone enters the living room and finds a place to sit as Jude put in the first movie, Catching Fire. I find myself sitting between Stef and Lena. I lean into Lena and hold Stef's hand. We watch in silence and when the first movie is over everyone goes to the bathroom before we start the next movie.

Everyone reenter the living room and Jesus puts in Dark Shadows. I make it through the first hour before I fall asleep.

I wake up and find myself in between Stef and Lena in their bed. I smile and know that tomorrow will be even better although I don't know how it's possible but also know they will find a way because they love me and I realize for the first time that I love them.

I smile at that and give Lena a kiss on her cheek. "I love you mama." I scoot closer to Stef and also kiss her on her cheek, "I love you too mom." At that I lay down to get rest for the next day.

**Hope ya'll like it. Remember I love reviews because that's what keeps me writing. Also I am open to any suggestions so review or PM me. Until next time. Please R&amp;R. Love my fans I will update Callie's Decisions soon I promise. Again read Jonner. My one-shot****.**


	5. Day Two: (Almost)

**Day Two: (Almost)**

So I know it's like 11:45 but I after I woke up 45 minutes ago I could not fall back to sleep. After the day I've had I am exhausted but I'm too tired to sleep. Lying in my bed in the room I share with Mariana, I can hear her soft snores (even though she will swear up and down left and right that she doesn't snore.) They are relaxing but do nothing to aid sleep tonight.

I lie there for another 5 minutes before I give up and realize that sleep is not going to come tonight. So I get up and head down stairs. I get to the kitchen to find Stef is already there with a coffee cup in her hand.

"What are you doing up, Mom?" I ask her.

"I couldn't sleep" she tells me. "What about you?"

"Well I woke up about 50 minutes ago," I say, "And couldn't get back to sleep." I tell he and she nods.

"Want some warm milk?" She asks me. I nod so she gets up. It takes some strength but I let her get up and do it for me. She pours some milk into a pan and begins warming it up over the stove. A few minutes later she sets a coffee cup full of milk in front of me and I smile at her as she sits back down on her stool across from me.

"Warm milk always helps my babies," Stef says. "B, Jesus, and Mariana even though when Mariana was little it caused her to wet the bed and she hasn't drunk it a night since." Stef says laughing at the memory and I smile. I put my hands around the cup and it is so warm I instantly bring the warmth up to my lips and I take a long sip. The warmth travels down my throat and spreads down to my stomach, then down my arms and legs.

"Is it good?" Stef asks me. I open my eyes, which I didn't know were closed, and nod. "So what woke you up?" she asks.

"I'm not sure?" I say questioningly. "All I know is I was sound asleep and the next I was wide awake. Just lying there awake unable to fall asleep." I say shrugging my shoulders. "Why can't you sleep?" I ask her.

"I don't know." She says mocking my answer. "Just one of those nights I guess."

We sit there for a few minutes while we finish our milk. Stef finishes before I do but she waits patiently on me. I finish and we place our cups in the sink and travel to the couch in the living room. We sink onto the couch together and I curl up next to the woman I now call mom.

I am cold but I am too comfortable to move. As if reading my mind Stef throws big blanket over us. I look at the time and I see its 12:01. I guess it's officially day two of my birthday week. I drift off to sleep wondering what today will have in store for me. Then I am asleep.

**I know it's short but I hope ya'll like the Stef/Callie moment. Can ya'll believe last night's episode. The promo's had me thinking that Callie was going to be trapped in the house I was panicking. And next week's episode Liam is going to get his. Yay. And Brandon and Wyatt are going to work together. **

**Well remember to read and review and tell me what ya'll want to see happen in a chapter and I will do my best to make it happen. And to the person who suggested a beach day I am going to do one soon.**


	6. Day Two: Offically

Day Two: Officially

**OMG! You guys probably hate me heck I hate me. I'm so sorry! Well here goes.**

I wake up and I see Lena standing over us. She is smiling and she doesn't know I'm awake yet. I close my eyes and pretend to be asleep. I feel Lena nudge Stef gently as not to wake me up and I feel Stef move slowly. Then I feel Stef get off the couch carefully so she doesn't wake me.

The next thing I know Stef I sitting on the couch with a bloody nose and Lena and I are sitting on either side of her. "I am so sorry, Stef." I say, "But please don't hurt Jude. It was my fault punish me not him he didn't do anything. Don't make it slow, do it fast please and I won't cry or try anything please just hurt me." I look at my feet and for a few seconds Stef and Lena just sit there confused.

I feel Stef put her hand on my chin and turn my head to look at her but I've been through this before and I know she just wants to look at my face to see where it won't bruise so I close my eyes and try to hold back my tears but they won't stop so I just wait for the blow that I know is coming.

But it never comes, instead I hear Stef's voice, "Love please open your eyes and look at me." I keep them closed because I know she just wants to see my reaction when she hits me. "I'm not going to hurt you, I promise." I guardedly open my eyes to look at her through my tears. She gives me a faint smile before she pulls my face to her chest and wraps her arms around my shoulders and hugs me and rocks us. I realize she's not going to hit me and this eases my mind and I let loose. I sit there crying onto Stef's shirt for about ten minutes until she lifts me up.

I avert my eyes to look at her shirt which I see is soaked with my tears. I start to apologize but Stef interrupts me. "Don't be sorry for crying sweets." She says and I nod. "Hey it was not your fault that you punched me."

"But," I say and she shakes her head.

"No," She says, "I don't want you to apologize anymore unless it's your fault. Okay?" I nod and she continues, "Now tell me what happened to you that caused you to punch me when I tried to tickle you."

"_Callie," my foster dad says, "Can you help me with this box in the basement?" he asks and I nod and put down my spoon. We head downstairs and he pushes me down on an old mattress. "So I hear it's your birthday?" he say. I nod and he pushes me to lie down and he gets on top. "Well here is a present from your father." He says and unzips my pants and pulls them off. He cups my size 32 B breasts in his hands. "It's your 13__th__ birthday right?" he asks but I don't do anything I just let him continue to do what he is doing but a tear accidently escapes and he wipes it away. "It's alright this happens to every13 year old." I don't do anything but he continues on. The takes off my panties and I am reminded of what Liam did to me just 5 months ago. I know he's lying but I can't do anything about it. He opens me up but he never puts his penis in he puts 2 fingers in instead. "Wow your tight baby girl." He says and he moves up to my sides and it tickles me and I laugh. "Oh so you like this uh." He says and he sticks his fingers in again._

"But I can't remember his name or anything." I tell them with tears rolling down my cheeks. I feel Stef wipe one away and I look up at her. "I remember his wife caught him one time and he got sent to prison but she sent us away anyway."

"He did this more than once?" Lena asks and I nod.

"Each time he let me know that he wanted to by tickling me." I say. "So that's why I punched you in the nose, I wasn't strong enough then to stop him but when you tickled me I instantly thought of that and I'm sorry."

"it's okay and I'm glad you know how to protect yourself and I also know that it will take a while to get used to this and to know that no one is going to hurt you in this house and that is perfectly fine and I am proud to know that you never meant to actually hurt me you wanted to hurt that man and trust me I want to hurt him to. Now can we go to the hospital? I think my nose is broken." Stef says and I laugh.

"Yes let's get you to the hospital." Lena says as I call the others and we load up into the car.

When we get there someone looks at Stef's nose and it is indeed broken. But there is not much they can do.

"Well this is not how I wanted to spend today." I say and everyone laughs because we told them the story on the way over leaving out the memory though. After she is discharged from the hospital we go out for ice cream.

**Okay again I am so sorry for the long, long, long, long, long wait but here it is and I hope y'all like it leave a review and I will try to keep to a schedule. But forgive me if I can't I have work and school and my school play. But I am sorry. Please leave a review and thanks for reading.**


	7. Day Two: Money

Day Two: Shopping

**So I know how much y'all probably hate me right now, but I had a good reason for not updating. I was grounded for a month then I had the flu for 3 weeks and I was in the hospital. Then I had to study for my mid-terms I missed because of the flu and then had to take them. And to top it all off, my hard disc got fried and my computer lost Microsoft Word so I was not able to update even though I really wanted to so have mercy and no hate please. **

**A/N: This story is going in a totally different direction than planned but I like it. Also suggestions are welcome and wanted.**

After the ice cream we head home and Mariana wants to take me shopping. "Please Callie. We are going to the beach tomorrow and I want a new bathing suit and I know you need a new one." She says trying to convince me to go shopping with her. "PLEASE?" she asks again.

"Fine!" I say because one she was starting to get on my nerves and I knew she wouldn't stop and two I did want a new bathing suit.

"Yay," she exclaims as she goes to get her purse. It's not until I walk into the kitchen that I realize I don't have any money to buy a bathing suit.

Mariana walks back in and I inform her of my current financial state. "Don't worry Moms will give you the money."

"No," I say, "I don't want to ask them for money." I tell her.

"Ugh," She says. "MOM, Callie needs money for a bathing suit!" Mariana yells. I try to cover her mouth but she is able to get it out before I am successful.

"Mariana, what have we said about yelling in the house?" Stef asks coming into the kitchen.

"Sorry." Mariana said but it doesn't seem liked she means it.

"Is this true Callie, do you need money for the beach tomorrow?" Stef asks and I feel sheepish remembering the first time I asked a foster parent for money.

_It was our fourth house and Jude was hungry. The parents never gave us money for anything and never bought groceries so Jude and I are always hungry. Its summer so we don't even get the disgusting school food. _

_I walked up to the foster father trying to be brave. Well as brave as an eleven year old can be. "I need money to feed my brother." I told him and he gave me look. I didn't understand the look so I stayed strong not backing down any. The next thing I saw was his fist hurdling towards my head._

_I woke up an hour later chained up. I looked around and saw him with a whip. I looked down and realized I was without my shirt. "Good you're awake now I can begin." He stated. He went behind me and drew the whip back. He quickly snapped his hand forward and I can hear the whistle of the end of the whip before it hit my back. I feel the intense pain as soon as the first blow hits me and I let out a sharp cry and I feel the tears pouring out of my eyes. He whipped me 19 more times. When he finished he walks up to me and says in my ear "Let that be a lesson to you, to be grateful for what you have." Then he unchains me and I lay in the basement for 3 hours before Bill comes to pick me up off the floor and takes me to the hospital. We went to a group home after that._

"No, no, I will never ask for money again just please don't hurt me!" I say and look around. I realize where I am and I am relieved I am not back there with that monster.

"Callie it's okay." Stef says as she gathers me into a hug. "What's wrong, baby?" she asks me. I get out of her arms and slowly lift up my shirt. I hear Stef's and Mariana's breaths catch. I explain what happened and they hug me.

"Callie," Stef says, "We would never do that. Okay, do you understand?" she asks and I nod. "Good." She says, "Now, do you need money?" I nod and she gives me $40 and Mariana and I head to the mall.

15 minutes later we are standing in line to get a pizza in the food court and I spot the first grown up I had ever trusted after my mom died.

**Who do you think it is? Dundundunnnnn. ** **Well I hope ya'll like it. Remember to review. And that beach scene is coming up in a few more chapters but it will get in there I promise!**


	8. Day Two: Dads

Day Two: Dads

**So I got this review and it was like: Hi interesting story well written. But please put a warning on further traumatic scenes of bad stuff happen to Callie. You use a lot of detail and it gave me nightmares and has bothered me all day. Keep up the good work. So I completely understand where you are coming from and I will start doing that. I am so sorry if I offended anyone from not doing this.**

**Also: I do not in any way own The Fosters (even though I wish I did cause if so Conner and Jude would already be an item) or the characters. Except the ones I make up (even though I haven't yet I might) and my plot line anyway just wanted to clear that up.**

I am standing in line and I look around and I see Robert, my dad, Jude and I were taken to his place the night of the accident. Bill told him that he only had to keep us for one night because at the time he didn't have a job and he definitely wasn't from a rich family. In fact his family was one of the poorest families in the country. Robert had built himself up without anyone's help.

Anyway at the time he was not very successful so he was not fit to take us in long term. He kept us for one day but in that one day I had learned a lot from him.

"_Mr. Quinn," Bill says, "This is your daughter Callie and her brother Jude. I know at the moment you are not fit to care for them long term however if you could keep them until the day after tomorrow it would help. I need to get these two registered as foster children. So could you?" Bill asks this strange man in front of us I, at the time, came to know him as Mr. Quinn, for those few minutes only. _

"_Of course," He says and I am on edge. I remember my mom mentioning a family friend named Robert Quinn but at the time did not make the connection. "Callie is my daughter. I will keep them as long as you need but as you stated before I am not able to care for them long term." _

"_I know I'll be back the day after tomorrow to pick them up." Bill says and leaves._

"_Hi, Callie, I am Robert Quinn and I am your dad," He says._

"_No, Donald is my dad." I say confused._

"_Actually, Donald is your stepdad. You see your mom and I had a baby, you, before she got married to Donald, that's when they had your brother, Jude. Jude is your half-brother." Robert said and I knew he was telling me the truth. We stayed with Robert for 2 nights and that morning Bill came to pick us up._

"_Mr. Quinn, if you get on your feet enough to support these two children, you can have them back." Robert nodded and we went to our first ever foster house._

"Callie!" Robert yelled and I blinked away the memory. It was in this instant that I realized I was mad at him. Over the years I kept tabs on Robert. I found out at the age of 14 that Robert had finally worked his way to the top of a huge business. I waited for 1 and a half years waiting for him to get us back before I gave up. He didn't want us back. "Callie, I can't believe it's you!" He says hugging me.

"What do you mean?" I shout making everyone turn to us but not caring. "You said you wanted us but you didn't ever look for us after you got rich did you? You were too busy with your precious money." I shout at him. He looks wounded but I don't care.

He looks around before pulling Mariana and I to a separate table. "Callie, I did look for you. I looked for you every day after I got enough to support you guys. I do want you. I love you. I couldn't ever find you because the system wouldn't give me your information so I was never able to get a hold of you guys." Robert says with tears in his eyes. "Please you have to believe me?" he pleads and I do. I break down and I hug him. He hugs me back.

We talk for an hour before Mariana reminds me why we are here and Robert excuse himself. I am happier than I have been for a long time.

**So that's that chapter I kind of wanted to give Robert and Callie a chapter because I feel like she should have known about him long before she did in the show. Well night. Sorry if you don't like it. Remember to R&amp;R And leave suggestion.**


	9. Day Two: Losing You

Day Two: Losing You

**So I hope ya'll liked the whole Callie knowing Robert way before but if you didn't I'm sorry anyway here is the next chapter. I apologize now if you find anything offensive in this chapter! Although there shouldn't be.**

Mariana finally convinced me to try on a bark blue full bathing suit with a cute skirt and I have to admit I actually like it. It is a lot better than the ones she has tried to get me to try on before this one. This one actually covers everything good and it's not to flashy. I walk out to show Marian and she is happy I finally found one. "I still wish you would have chosen a two piece."

"You know I don't like stuff like that." I say rolling my eyes and making my back into the dressing room to change back into my clothes. I finish up and exit only to find Mariana nowhere in sight. I search the store and knock on all of the dressing rooms but still I can't find her. "Excuse me," I say to the cashier at the front desk, "Have you seen a girl leave, she is about 5'1" and has straight, long, black hair?" I ask and he nods.

"Yeah she bought a bathing suit and left and went that way?" He said point pointing to the right. I nod and start to leave. "Hey you have to pay for that!" He yells after me and I realize I still have the bathing suit in hand.

I turn around and set it on the counter. "Please hold this for me; I will be back as soon as I find my sister." He rolls his eyes but nods and puts it under the counter. I leave to find my sister. I go to her favorite store first, DC Shoes, I ask the cashiers if they had seen her, but they all tell me no so I leave. "Mariana, where are you?" I ask myself aloud getting worried and I can remember the time I lost Jude in a grocery store. It had taken me an hour for me to find him.

_"__Jude, do you want ramen noodles or chicken noodle soup?" I ask my younger brother, but he doesn't respond. "Jude?" I ask maybe he didn't hear me, but he still doesn't answer. Panicking I turn around and I find Jude gone. "Jude!" I yell hoping he is still within earshot, but I still get nothing but silence and stares. I couldn't care less about them staring at me I need to find my brother. I walk around asking random people if they had seen a young boy around 4'2" with brown hair. They shook their heads and gave me a look of pity. _

_At fifteen minutes I abandoned the shopping cart and stopped asking people if they had seen him. Instead I walked around saying his name just below a holler. He still hadn't answered me and I was getting scared._

_Thirty five minutes he was still missing and I had about half the employees looking for him still I had no leads you could say. _

_Forty five minutes had gone by and still no sign of him, I was starting to think someone had stolen him but I hadn't given up hope yet. _

_Finally an hour had gone past and I was in full on panic mode. I was crying, tears streaming down my face and still we hadn't found him. I sat down on the floor and was bawling. I lost my baby brother he's gone. Why him? Why not someone else? I felt someone tap my shoulder. I wiped my tears from my face and I looked up._

_What I saw was not what I was expecting. I saw the manager looking at me with empathy in her eyes and Jude holding her hand. I gasped and jumped up. _

_I couldn't decide on scolding him or hugging him and never letting go. I finally decide the latter. I hug him for a solid two minutes before the manager clears her throat and I turn around. __ "__Thank you so much!" I say and she smile and nods then she leaves. "Never do that again!" I say starting to get upset but still glad someone found him and brought him back to me. He nods._

_"__I'm sorry Callie but I wanted to look at the books and comics and I got bored so I just went." _

_"__Well never do that again, okay? I was worried sick." He nods again and we hug once = again and finish shopping for groceries. _

The memory fades and I feel my phone vibrating. I look at it and Mariana's face is on the screen. I swipe the check as quick as can and answer, "Where are you?" I ask.

"Where am I?" she asks mockingly, "Where are you? I went to the bathroom and when I got back you were gone the guy behind the counter told me you left." She says.

I let out a breath I hadn't realized I had been holding, "Okay stay put I'm coming back." I say happy she didn't disappear for no reason. We hang up and I make my way back to the store we were originally at. When I enter Mariana laughs after I told her that I was freaked out when I couldn't find her then apologizes after I tell her why. We hug and I buy the bathing suit.

"Ooh, we need to leave, supper will be on the table in about thirty minutes and I don't like eating cold spaghetti." Mariana says and we leave to catch a bus back home which takes us twenty minutes and another ten to get to the house from the bus stop.

We make it back to the house just as it is set on the island in the kitchen. Everyone sits down and eats. As we are eating Jude tells a funny joke Conner had told him and everyone laughed.

"So what happened at the mall?" Stef asks.

"Well," Mariana starts, "Callie saw her dad. And then we got some bathing suits." She says leaving out the part of her disappearing.

"Robert?" Lena asks and I nod. They had found him two months ago but we hadn't been in contact with him yet. They knew Jude and I spent like two days with him when we first entered foster care but they didn't know that he tried to get us back but could never able to track us down later. So I told him and I could see Stef relax. I knew she held him accountable for all those years we were in foster care but now she couldn't the only thing she could blame was the state.

Everyone finished eating and they sent us to model our new suits for them as they clapped and cheered. That night we went to bed early as everyone was excited for the big day tomorrow!

**Hope you like it. I believe this is my longest chapter yet! Well till next time!**


	10. Day Two: Sisters and Mon Cheri

Day Two: Sisters and Mon Cheri

**Hey what up guys I am so sorry for the delay well here goes!**

After dinner last night I am exhausted and i go up to my room. I strip down and pull on my pajamas before, quite literally, I fall into bed. I am drifting off to sleep and I hear my phone vibrate on my table. I groan and roll over to grab it I read the name and I see its robert. I slide it to answer and put the phone to my ear. "Hello?" I say groggily.

"Callie?" I hear a femine voice say.

"Yeah?" i state questioningly, "Who is this?"

"Hi, my name is Sophia." She says.

"How did you get my number? And why does it say Robert on my phone?" I ask her.

"Oh, I am using my dads phone, he doesn't know, is it true?" She asks me.

"Is what true?"

"Are you my sister?"

Woah, I think, did robert have anpther daughter after us with somone else? "Why would you ask me that?" I ask trying to figure it out myself.

"Well, daddy, was talking about how he ran into you and your friend at the mall today." Of course he would.

"Well then, yes, I am your sister." I state and I have to hold my phone away from my ear.

"OMG! I am so excited i have been an only child for so long and now I have a sister!" She practically screams in my ear.

"Look," I say, "I have had a long day so if I could, I would like to go to sleep now okay?" I try, basically begging her to let me off the phone.

"Oh yeah of course," She says and I sigh with relief, "But can we meet up tomorrow?"

"Well, actually my family and i are going to the beach tomorrow for my birthday." I tell her.

"Which beach?"

"The one close to my school, Anchor Beach." I explain to her.

"Okay meet you there." She says.

"Wait, no, I only..." I try to get out but its too late she already hung up. "Want to spend it with my family." I trail off. I sigh and drop back onto my back and try to go to sleep.

After about fifteen minutes I am asleep and I relax. I know this dream

_"Why is your tummy like you swawoahed _**(swallowed) **_a wadermailone _**(watermelon)**_? Three year old Callie asked her mom._

_"Because there is a baby in there." Colleen tries to explain to her. "Your little brother." _

_"Why did you eat my brudder_ **(brother)**_?" She asks horrified._

_"No, mon cheri, your brother is growing inside of me and when he is ready, he'll come out." Colleen explains to Callie._

_"Oh, how long do you dink _**(think)**___he be ready?" _

_"Well he has been in there for six months so he has about three months left."_

_"Wow!" Callie say surprised, "What his name?"_

_"Right now he doesn't have one. " Colleen says and Callie's face falls. "Why don't you think of one and we'll see okay?" _

_"Otay! _**(Okay)**_" Callie says and runs off._

The dream shifts to a month later.

_"Mommy, mommy, Mommy!" Callie yells while running through the house to the kitchen._

_"Mon cheri, no running in the house!" Colleen gently scolds her when she arrives._

_"Sorry, mama." Callie says shyly_

_"Well, what did you want to say before you ran through the house, you were clearly excited." Colleen prods with a small laugh._

_"I figuerd out a name!" She states overly enthusied._

_"Oh yeah, and just what did you come up with?" this otta be good Colleen thought._

_"Jude!" Callie states bouncing up and down._

_Wow, Collen was surprised it was actually a good name. "How did you come up with that?" Colleen asked curiously._

_"Well, the teacher had us all write down our names and then one by one we went up to her and she told us each what our name meant. Mine means most beautiful. Anway _**(Anyway)**_, then we got to pick a name from a list and I pick Jude because it mean a persoon _**(person) **_who really loves his family! Callie explains in one big breath._

_"I love it, mon cheri!" Colleen exclaims and hugs Callie who returns the hug._

The dream fades out an I wake up. I have tears streaming down my face. I get up to go rinse my face off.

I am in the bathroom and Stef enters. "What's wrong, love bug?" She asks after seeing my puffy eyes.

I shake my head and walk over to her and bury my face in her chest. "Do you want to go back to my room?" She ask and I nod. Slowly we make our way to her room and she guides me to her bed. We sit and Lena wakes up.

I don't see her but soon I feel her arms around me and they wait until I calm down a bit to say anything. "What happened, love?" Stef asks me.

"Was it a nightmare?" Lena adds on.

I shake my head, "It was a good dream about my mom, but it reminded me about how much I miss her. And I am grateful ya'll took us to go see her but I think that just started my grieving process because I couldn't before, I had to take care of Jude and my feelings got pushed to the side without a second thought and now it's hitting me all at once because I know I can grieve here and it will be okay." It surprised me how much I opened up to them.

It also surprised Stef and Lena but they didn't let it show. "Honey..." Stef starts.

"Mon cheri." I state, "Call me mon cheri."

"Why?" Lena asks.

"My mom used to call me that and I want to hear it again." I tell them.

"What does is mean?" Stef asks me.

"Honey. It means honey." I explain.

"Okay then, mon cheri, you can grieve as much as you like and no one will blame you or make fun of you. You know this right?" Stef asks me.

I nod. "Thank you, can I sleep in here again tonight?" I ask them.

"Of course love, right inbetween us." Lena says and we arrange ourselves. Lene hugging me, and me hugging Stef. And with that I was asleep.

**Mon Cheri means honey, as in calling somone honey, in french. Tell me what you think don't be shy!**


End file.
